Rum Tum Quaxo
by The Rum Tum Tugger
Summary: A poor kitten kick out into the street to die. But Tugger comes to save him. I don't know about the rating so for now it'll be K plus.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Quaxo

**Hi! I'm not gonna keep making chapters so often. Cause I'm not the best writer. But I will try to make chapters more. But for now, Stick with the ones you got. :) Anyway, Ya Tugger, Misto. No Slashing at all, I'm not gay. If you don't like my writing or stories. DON'T READ THEM! Simple. And tell me if there are spelling mistakes!**

"Your BRAT!", Yelled the ginger tom fallowed by a slap to a black and white toms face. Falling to the ground the black tom reached his hand to the cheek on his face, when he took his hand off he saw blood and the pain had just increased. Then the black and white tom looked up at the ginger in question. Why would he do that? The Ginger toms face was filled with rage, His eyes burned like fire. The young tom and not know what he'd done to get slapped. The memory was faded.

"Don't you EVER try to runaway! You stupid peace of crap." The ginger did not like him running away, because if he found any cat the black and white tom would tell them about the ginger cat.

The ginger grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. The black tom couldn't breath he was gasping for breath when the ginger slapped him once more.

"You know what kid? I'm gonna erase you mind, Ya, and throw you onto a street. So you can get your skull crushed under a tire. And as the tire will crush you ugly face, you'll be in pain until you die!" The ginger dragged the kitten outside. He put his paw on his face, and BAM! The kit didn't know anything. And then he tossed him on the street. But instead of watching he turned around and ran back to his lair. The kit left alone to die. The kit felt the ground as he got up. The ground was hard and a little bit painful to stand on cause of all the shards of glass and pebbles.

Then aloud roar came from up the street. The tom turned his head to see this thing. A big red and white monster was headed for him. HONK! It made another roar, as it got closer the kit stood in shock. Until a big brown and golden thing came at him knocking him aside the street. The kit felt another rush of pain as he hit the ground.

The impacted had been so much for the kit. Then the kit turned his head to the street looking at the red this heading for the cat like figure who had push the kit way. The Brown and Golden tom jump up into the air. Flipping once be for landing on the monster. Then the Brown tom had got to his feet when the monster went crazy. And the brown tom took a look at the kit. And jumped off landing on top of the kit. And yet another monster came roaring over them. The kit could feel the Tom go limp. And the kit started to freak out.

What to do! A brown and golden tom was on him and not getting off. Then the kit decided to try to move the tom. All the kit got was a little move of the fur. The male was 50 x bigger then him. Literally! The kit was starting to hear another roar coming up the street. And yet another Monster had gone by. This time it sweep the large tome off the kit. And the kit got to his feet. But when he was just about to run another monster was coming up the street at full speed. The kit looked at the tom that had saved him. The tom lied there not moving. And the monsters foot was headed right for the brown and gold toms head.

The kit ran to the tom in fear that he wouldn't get up in time. So the kit started to shake the toms head back a forth. The monster running closer and closer. Then the tom opened his eyes and got to his feet. GE! He was huge! The little black tom said. Then the tom reached down to the kit and picked him up. The monster was almost on them. Until the huge tom jumped outta the way and to the sidewalk.

When they made it over to the other side. The tom dropped the kit. The kit was scared. That thing didn't stop? Why? And to double the creepiness, was the tom. His huge figure was to much for the kit.

The kit just stood there in shock. The tom was looking down at him worried. "You ok little one?". The kit just looked up to him. Still shaking. "M-mes, sior." The kit meowed. The tom was questioned at this weird language. He hadn't heard a word like that. And cats know every language. So the tom thought he couldn't talk well. "I'll take that as a yes. Now do you mind me takin- Oh wait. You couldn't answer that." The tom sat there think wait to do.

Until he got a idea. "Nod your head up and down for "Yes". And Back and forth for "No"." The tom waited until the kit could understand. But 30 seconds later the kit Nodded his head. "Good. Now would you mind me taking you to my place?" The kit sat there. Thinking. Then he shook his head. "Great!" The tom said. "My name is Rum Tum Tugger. But you can call me Tugger. Oh wait, if you can talk.". The tome looked at the kit. And the kit just siting there didn't move until Tugger nudged him. The kit flinched at this movement. The kit looked up at the tom. Still scared.

The tom said. "I'll just take you anyway.". The tom picked up the kit and left to the Junkyard. The kit was drifting into a long sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Uh oh

Tugger took the kitten to the junkyard. When he jumped over the gate. Females covered him. The girls asked him Questions. Like, "What are you holding?", "Were have you been!" and "Your so hot!". What a pain. Finally Tugger broke free of the girls. Rushing into Jenny's den.

Jennyanydots was talk with Skimbleshanks. They Jenny then looked at Tugger. She rushed over as soon as she saw a kitten. Skimbleshanks soon looked over. "Where did you find him, lad?" Skimbleshanks said to Tugger. Tugger sigh as he remember that moment of the kit almost being hit by a car. "Well, I was on my way to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's place when I saw this kit in the road. He just sat there when a cars was coming up the street. So I thought I had to get him outta there. The poor guy-"

Tugger got cute off by Bombalurina who'd entered in. "Poor what?" She asked and Tugger gave the kit to Jenny. The kit cried from being removed from Tugger. But Tugger didn't wanna get his reputation ruined by a kit.

"Just a kit. He was on the street and I happened to see him I thought that I should leave it though-"

Bomba cut in. "You thought you should LEAVE it?!" Bomba glared at the tom. Tugger knew that he'd said that wrong. Now to suffer the torment Bomba was about to unleash.

"How dare you even think to LEAVE a kit out there! That's so stupid! I should take your-"

"Don't go there Bombalurina. Tugger wasn't trying to leave the kit. He saved it." Jenny cut in by moving Bombalurina a little ways back from Tugger. The kit started to cry more.

"It's been along day, And I think Tugger need rest. And this kit need some milk. So if you please." Jenny turned around to the kitchen to get the worm milk the kit so needed.

Bombalurina never would fight with her mother. So she obeyed and turned-round to the door to leave. She turned around once more to give a glare of 'This isn't over'.

Tugger turned back to Skimbleshanks. Skimble had been siting there. So quietly. Until he looked up at Tugger and got up off his chair. "Well, Tugger. Wanna stay here tonight?" Tugger shook his head from side to side. Skimble new that Tugger wouldn't wanna ruin he reputation any farther. So he nodded his head.

"So you gonna keep the kit here tonight?" Tugger asked but just then Jenny came back from the kitchen with the kitten. "Sorry Tugger we don't have another spot for him." She gave the kit back to Tugger. And she gave the bottle to. Tugger put the bottle back into the kits mouth.

"Well, I can't keep him." Tugger protested, "Will Jelly take him?". Jenny shook her head. Tugger then look down at the kit in his arms. The kit was asleep again. And the bottle was empty. Tugger sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep him." Tugger looked at Jennyanydots. She gave a approving smile.

Tugger headed for the door. Jenny rushed over to open it for him. Tugger mouthed a 'Thank you'. And Jenny nodded her head.

Tugger got outta the den. He took a second to take in his surroundings. Jelly and Gus were grooming one another and talking. The kit's all playing Tag to make them tired for bed. Munkustrap was with Demeter his mate. Demeter was Pregnant still. She held 2 kits in there. Though Tugger still loved Demeter he couldn't get her anymore. Tugger sighed before looking at Tan and Con who just came outta there den. The two had been abandoned when they were young. There mom didn't want them anymore. Though they seemed to be much happier since they came to the Tribe.

Tugger then realizing he had a kit in his arms rushed to his den. He slammed the door behind him. He walked over to the counter in his kitchen and put the kit there. Tugger ran into his bedroom to find a blanket for the kit. He grabbed a red blanket with black stripes on it and headed for the door. But when he got half way, "Tugger? What is this kitten?" Exotica had come back from hunting. Tugger sighed and went through the door way. Exotica's face was not happy. She had the kit in her arms and gave a glare at Tugger.

"Did you go off mating again! You told me you'd never do it again." Her face quickly filled with tears. Tugger rushed over taking the kit gently from her arms. He wiped the tears away from her face. "I didn't go off mating, I made a promise. And I'm gonna keep that. But I found this kit on the streets and a car was headed right for him. I had to do something." Tugger lowered his head. Exotica had stopped crying. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry." Exotica hugged Tugger. Though the kit kinda being stuck between them. The kit let out a meow of annoyance. Exotica then back away a little giggling.

"Sorry little baby." She poked the kits nose. She looked back up at Tugger. "Do you know it's name?" Tugger shook his head. They both looked back down at the kit. Thinking for a bit. Exotica lifted her head, "I got it! Quaxo." she smiled at Tugger when he lifted his head.

"Quaxo? Nice name. I like it." He said. "Now can we go to bed it's been along day." Exotica nodded her head. "I'll put away the kill." Then she headed for the mouse she had dropped on the counter before hand.

Tugger headed for the bed. When he got there he grabbed the covers and pulled them down. He got into the bed and pulled them back up. Shut his eyes. Starting to fall asleep. Until he remembered something. He had to be at Rumpleteazers! His eyes opening in shock. But he couldn't do anything now. So he closed them again.

The kit cuddled up to his mane. And the warmth made him drifted into a nice sleep.

Exotica came in, "Tugger would you-" She stopped seeing the tom and the kit were fast asleep. She smiled and turned-round. She shut the door behind her. And Tugger and Quaxo fell asleep.

**That's chapter 2 for ya. It's longer. But you know. I have a lot to do. Like make sandwiches. Jk, why would I do that? Anyway 3 will come soon! Please note me on mistakes! I'm just a beginner.**


End file.
